


Davno

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Davno

Davno je to bilo, kada su se Wolfram i Yuri posljednji put susreli; sasvim slučajno, bar su oni tako mislili, ali izazvao je razne emocije koje su oni prije pokušavali prikriti. To im ionako i ovako nije dobro išlo, a nakon toliko vremena bez kontakta ponadali su se kako su njihovi osjećaji nestali; pokušali su nastaviti dalje sa svojim životom kao i bez da su se poznavali. To im nije uspijevalo. 

Yuri je znao kako je njegov posjet Conradu bio fatalan za njega. Za njega i za njegov razum.

Ljubav koju je osjećao prema princu bila je veća nego što ju se on sjećao; ali ostvarenje te iste ljubavi, želje za prisnošću sa Wolframom, je odavno bilo prekasno, tako da bez obzira što je on osjećao, sve je već bilo gotovo. Nikad nisu imali svoju bujnu romansu koju su priželjkivali, ali to nije značilo kako nikada nisu našli tu svoju neku drugu ljubav.


End file.
